warriorcatsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
ThunderClan Territory
ThunderClan Territory is the area in which the cats of ThunderClan live and hunt. Locations Forest Camp ThunderClan Camp is the center of ThunderClan, being the place in which the cats of the Clan eat, sleep, hold all ceremonies (excluding Leadership ceremony), are healed, and almost always are born. Camp is just north of the Ravine. Camp contains all of the dens where the members of the Clan sleep, and most of which have some sort of practical use to you. During the Original Game the only other area camp leads into besides the Ravine is the Training Hollow, and the dens are only a cat from each of them standing in front of a tunnel. In the New Prophecy Game there is no cat blocking the entrance to each den, and the tunnels all lead to a den on the inside, with a few cats that you can interact with, though for most dens only one cat will have a practical use. Many events take place here, in both the Original Series and New Prophecy. (to see a more detailed account) Ravine The Ravine is in a way the centre of ThunderClan territory (as opposed to the cats of ThunderClan themselves) as through it you can get to many other locations in ThunderClan. Through the Ravine is the only way to enter ThunderClan Camp. Some events and battles take place here. (to see a more detailed account) Tallpines Tallpines is two maps south of the Ravine. Tallpines is one of the few maps in ThunderClan territory that has a name but serves no practical use such as hunting or training. A couple of events take place here. (to see a more detailed account) Training Hollow The Training Hollow is one map west of the Ravine. Go through the bottom exit on the left side of the Ravine. While still an apprentice, you can train at the training hollow with Dustpaw. After becoming a warrior, you no longer train with Dustpaw but with Mousefur, which gives you significantly more EXP. There is a shortcut in ThunderClan camp to the training hollow. Go down to the bush on the bottom left side of the camp and walk into the space to the right of it. (to see a more detailed account) Owl Tree The Owl Tree is three maps west of the Ravine. It is a hunting location, hunting as well as the option of climbing the tree taking place at the base of the Owl Tree. Climbing the tree rewards the player with nothing. (to see a more detailed account) Great Sycamore The Great Sycamore is two maps east of the Ravine. The Great Sycamore is a hunting location, the hunting taking place on one of the mossy rocks in the northeast corner. (to see a more detailed account) Snakerocks Snakerocks is four maps east of the Ravine. Snakerocks is a hunting location, the hunting taking place at a flower near the center. Snakerocks is the only area where adders can be hunted. A few events and battles take place here. (to see a more detailed account) Sunningrocks Sunningrocks is five maps west of the Ravine. Sunningrocks is a hunting location, the hunting taking place on a patch of ground. It is the only place where fish can be hunted. Sunningrocks is the border of RiverClan and ThunderClan, so it is the only way to get to RiverClan territory. Many events and battles take place here. (to see a more detailed account) Treecutplace Treecutplace is three maps south of the Ravine. Treecutplace is a hunting location, the hunting taking place at a yellow flower near the north. Bluestar is wandering around there. A few events take place here. (to see a more detailed account) Lake The lake ThunderClan territory is different from the Forest territory because there is one very large main territory map, and the only other areas in the territory are camp and the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. The hunting is also different. Instead of standing at a single object, you must try to catch prey that is moving around. Category:Locations Category:Forest Territory Category:Lake Territory Category:ThunderClan Territory Category:Clan Territory Category:Original Game Category:New Prophecy